Sick Day
by xB2UTY
Summary: Antonio is sick. It's up to Nurse Roma to nurse him back to health, but things don't always work out the way they're planned... Spamano, yaoi, oneshot


Sick Day

Sick Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own sick amusement.

Summary: Antonio is sick. It's up to Nurse Roma to nurse him back to health, but things don't always work out the way they're planned...

Wrote this while I was sick and feeling crappy. What better way to make me feel better than to write some Spamano smut? ^_^ Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>"Stupid bastard, lazing about all day." Lovino muttered under his breath as he stepped into Antonio's bedroom. The curtains over the windows were still drawn and Antonio was still sleeping in bed, while he was <em>supposed <em>to be doing his work. "Oi!" Lovino yelled. "Wake up, ya bastard. Your boss is getting impatient and won't stop bothering me about getting your lazy ass out of bed."

An answering groan came from the bed.

Lovino's eyebrow ticked in irritation. "Oi!" He called again. Huffing, the country that currently looked like a teen and was adorning an embarrassing pink dress, stalked over to the bed to yell at Antonio some more. If Spain ignored him yet again, Lovino would hold no qualms over beating the man over his head with his broom which was clutched in his hand. "Hey are you listening? I—"

Lovino stopped short when he noticed the uncomfortable expression on Antonio's face. Antonio's face contorted a bit before hazy green eyes fluttered open. "Roma...?" Antonio asked, his voice hoarse. Groaning, Antonio sat up, gingerly running a hand over his face.

Despite himself, concern for his boss rose up in Lovino. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a bit of a headache." Antonio replied warily as he rubbed the back of his head. "What time is it?" He inquired.

"Just past noon."

"What!" Antonio's eyes widened. "Ah! I'm late! And I have so much paperwork to do! The boss is going to kill me!" Throwing his covers off, Antonio scrambled out of the bed and bolted towards the closet. However, before reaching his destination, his vision seemed to sway. Antonio stumbled a bit and Lovino reached out for him, forgetting for a moment that Antonio was bigger than him. After having both fallen to the floor, Lovino found himself laying on top of Antonio.

The Spaniard gazed up at the ceiling, shaking his head a bit. "Why is the room spinning?" He questioned, mainly to himself.

Frowning, Lovino brought his hand up to Antonio's forehead. "You're burning up, you idiot." He stated, a bit of worry managing to seep into his tone.

"Am I?"

"Yes, so you should probably get back into bed." Lovino said as he got back up from the floor.

"Ohh... Will you nurse me back to health, Roma?" Antonio asked, grinning suggestively.

Lovino blushed madly, kicking Antonio in the side.

"OW! So cruel, Roma~" Antonio whimpered. "And to a sick person, too."

"Sick in the head." Lovino muttered.

"Won't you help me get better, nurse Roma?" Antonio pouted, looking up at Lovino with the biggest puppy-dog eyes he could manage. Lovino looked away from Antonio, intent on not looking at that kicked puppy expression. No, no, he would not give in to Antonio's whims. However, he was unable to risk at least one glance in his boss's direction and immediately regretted it. Looking into those big green eyes and seeing Antonio's flushed face, had Lovino's resolve crumbling.

"Fine," he murmured, not at all happy with the new turn of events. Antonio beamed at him and Lovino couldn't stop the fluttering of his heart at the beautiful smile. Helping Antonio off of the floor, he led him back to the bed. Antonio crawled back in happily, a dopey smile still adorning his face. "Stay here, I'm going to go tell your boss that you're sick and then I'll come back with some medicine."

Grabbing his broom off of the floor, Lovino headed toward the door. "Roma," Antonio's voice stopped him momentarily as he reached the exit. "Thank you." A delighted blush graced Lovino's cheeks at the gratitude he heard and he quickly scurried away.

Soon enough, after explaining the situation to Spain's boss and gathering the medicine that would help with Antonio's fever, Lovino returned to the Spaniard's room. Seeing that Antonio had fallen back asleep, Lovino carefully made his way over and put the medicine and glass of water he had brought onto the bedside table. Lovino reached over, gently shaking Antonio's shoulder to wake him.

Antonio's eyes snapped open and Lovino yelped as he was suddenly grabbed and yanked into the bed with him. "AH! Antonio, you bastard! What do you think you're doing?" Lovino demanded when Antonio flipped them over so that he was on top of the Italian. Leaning down, Antonio kissed Lovino full on the lips. Lovino clenched his eyes shut as their lips meshed together and trembled within the much stronger grip that pinned his arms to the bed. "A-Antonio..." He gasped as their lips broke apart.

Antonio didn't stop there though. He continued his trek downwards, littering kisses over Lovino's jawline and then down his neck where he nipped and sucked at the pale column of flesh, relishing in the moans and whimpers that fell from his lover's kiss-swollen lips. Lovino gasped loudly, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth when Antonio bit him at the junction of his neck and collarbone.

"A-ah! Hah, hah, Antonio, y-you bastard." Lovino pouted.

The Spaniard licked the bite in apology, before scooting back up and kissing Lovino's lips again. Lovino mewled softly, opening his mouth willingly to the probing tongue at his lips, groaning when it met with his own. Lovino could feel his arousal spiking as their tongues danced and as Antonio's explored his mouth. Antonio had let go of his arms somewhere in the middle and Lovino used this advantage to wrap an arm around the Spaniard's neck while his free hand delved into Antonio's chocolate colored locks of hair.

While Lovino was busy gripping Antonio's hair, Antonio had managed to sneak a hand downwards and under his lover's dress. The fabric bunched up as he ran his hand over a creamy thigh. They panted as their lips broke apart once again, drawing in deep gulps of air to catch their breath. Lovino felt hot under Antonio's darkened, lustful gaze; the intensity caused pleasure to shoot down his spine and pool in his belly.

The hand under his dress slipped down further, and was now stroking the insides of his thighs. His legs easily fell apart so that Antonio could lay between them and maybe even convince the bastard to move his hand where he really wanted it. His erection was straining now, pushing against the soft fabric of the panties he wore and leaking through them with pre-cum. And, if the tent in Antonio's pajama pants was any indication, his lover was just as hard.

Antonio smirked and Lovino felt dread well up within him. The Spaniard crawled down, pushing the dress even further up Lovino's body. Lovino arched his back as Antonio licked a clear line up from the top of his panties to his navel, where the tongue teasingly dipped in and out of it. With a hand splayed across the Italian's stomach, Antonio continued to lavish Lovino's abdomen and hips by nipping and licking them, purposely ignoring Lovino's cock that throbbed with need.

Lovino whined. Reaching down, he tried to ease his erection himself, but only had his hand slapped away.

"Ah-ah-ah, Roma." Antonio scolded lightly. "No touchy."

He groaned, his body trembling with the need to find release. He cried out, however, when Antonio tweaked one of his nipples, a hand having slipped under the dress to reach for his chest. "A-Antonio... please... AH! Please!"

"Please what?"

"GAH! Please... touch me, do anything, just please stop teasing me!" He pleaded.

"Fine, but only because my Roma begs so prettily." Antonio grinned. Hooking his fingers under Lovino's panties, he swiftly pulled the offending garment down, allowing his lover's erection to finally be free from its confines. After Lovino kicked them off, Antonio crawled back between the Italian's legs, planting yet another kiss on his precious Roma's lips, distracting his lover as he grasped the smaller's cock.

Lovino gasped into the kiss, his hips bucking up into Antonio's touch. Antonio pulled away, enjoying watching the expressions on Lovino's face as he stroked the hot flesh. Lovino pressed a fist to his mouth in an attempt to keep from crying out, his head falling back onto the pillow in ecstasy. However, he was unable to keep from moaning when Antonio licked the head.

Antonio's tongue swirled around the head and pressed it against the slit. He sucked the head into his mouth, slowly taking more of the length in before pulling back again. Lovino's hands buried themselves into Antonio's hair, gripping the locks as the warm wet heat encased his cock. Antonio held his hips down as he tried to buck into the welcoming mouth wildly.

"A-Antonio... hah... it feels _so _good..." Lovino panted, wanting, needing more. He could feel his impending orgasm building, so close, he just needed a bit more. "AH! Antonio I'm gonna—!" He cried out as he came, shooting his load down Antonio's throat. He fell back against the pillows in bliss while Antonio removed his mouth with a lewd pop. While still in his post-coital state, he barely noticed when Antonio moved.

He gasped, his cock twitching to life once again as a cool, slick finger pressed against his entrance. Antonio rubbed a soothing hand down his stomach as he pressed the digit in. Lovino clenched his eyes shut as the finger moved in and out of him. No matter how many times they had done this, it still felt awkward to have anything up there where. He trembled upon the mattress as another entered.

The look on Antonio's face was absolutely devious as he twisted and curled his fingers within Lovino, jabbing against the pleasure nub he had found that caused his precious Roma to sob in pleasure and scissoring the entrance. Lovino nearly lost it when a third finger was added in. He gasped and moaned, pushing back against the fingers thrusting in and out of his ass.

"_So gooood~_" He moaned, clenching his muscles around the fingers. Lovino whimpered when they were removed, but his disappointment was forgotten when he saw Antonio pulling down his pants. His gaze fell to Antonio's purpling hard-on that stood to the attention. He watched, licking his lips, as Antonio lathered himself up with lube. Antonio threw Lovino's legs over his shoulders and clutched onto his lover's hips.

He teased the quivering entrance, swirling his dick around it and smearing pre-cum over the puckered hole. "Do you want it, Roma?" He inquired, pressing against his love's hole but not enough to actually penetrate.

Lovino whimpered pitifully, trying desperately to press back and get Antonio to enter him, but the Spaniard just held his hips firmly in place. "Antonio, you bastard," he pouted. His erection had grown back into a full hard-on and was once again painful. "...I want it." He muttered quietly.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you correctly." Antonio said smirking.

Lovino glowered at him. "I said I want your fucking cock in my ass!" He snapped. As soon as the words left his mouth, Antonio plunged in. "_Ahhhh~_" He moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, his back arching off of the bed as his muscles stretched to accommodate Antonio's wide girth. "So _full..._" He gasped. "Hah, m-move you tomato bastard."

He hissed as Antonio pulled back, only to thrust right back in and both moaned at the sensation. Antonio started a slow, steady pace, angling his thrusts just right to rub against Lovino's prostate. Lovino met Antonio thrust for thrust as he clung desperately to his lover as the pleasure induced haze continued to cloud his mind.

His legs fell from their resting place on Antonio's shoulders as the Spaniard pulled him up until he was sitting in the man's lap. "You're so beautiful like this, my little Roma." Antonio whispered, pressing kisses against his lips.

Lovino frowned a bit, his blush darkening. The frown was wiped away and replaced with ecstasy when Antonio gave a particularly hard thrust upwards. "AH! D-don't say things like that..."

"But, it's true, mi amor." Antonio stated, nuzzling his head into Lovino's neck. He bit and sucked at the creamy flesh, until it was a bright red. Their thrusts sped up, and Antonio continued to whisper embarrassing comments about his debauched appearance and how much he loved him like this. It was these little comments combined with Antonio's constant abuse of his prostate that sent Lovino over the edge.

"Ant-Antonio, I—I, nngh..."

Antonio gripped Lovino's engorged cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Come for me, Roma." He whispered, nipping on his love's earlobe.

"AHHHH!"

Cum spewed from his cock, splattering over his and Antonio's stomachs as he cried out. Antonio laid him back down and nearly folded him in half as he continued to piston in and out of his boneless body. It wasn't long until Antonio was grunting above him and Lovino could feel the hot cum flooding his insides. Antonio sighed contentedly as he pulled out of him, collapsing next to the Italian in an exhausted heap, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Omake:

Lovino's eye twitched in agitation as Antonio cuddled up to him. He sniffled, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and using it to blow his nose.

"This is all your fault!" He snapped at Antonio.

"My fault? I thought I was hallucinating! And-and you should know better than to swap spit with a sick person!"

"I didn't know you were going to kiss me!"

"Yeah, well, its not like you tried to stop me!" Antonio defended, pouting at his angry lover. "I'm sorry, Roma. But, look on the bright side, now we both get to laze about in bed!" Leaning over, he nipped Lovino's ear causing the other to tense. "And maybe we could have a repeat of yesterday, hn?"

"Not a chance." Lovino deadpanned, pushing Antonio away.

"So hurtful..."

* * *

><p>\(= ¬ =) ve~

How was it? My smut writing skills still a bit rusty? I haven't written smut in a while, but I think I did pretty well with this... If you enjoyed this, please review! Ciao~


End file.
